


The Sex Gods

by Golden_Asp, Pudding_rena



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, MCU kinkbang, Partner Swapping, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rock Band AU, Sibling Incest, They bang a lot, Watersports, they're in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding_rena/pseuds/Pudding_rena
Summary: The Sex Gods are a world renowned rock band, and they have a reputation to maintain.Thor, Loki, Tony, and Stephen live up to their band's name.Rock Band AU.(watersports scene is bracketed by****so you can skip it if you want)





	The Sex Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the MCU kinkbang. This has absolutely no plot whatsoever and is literally just lots of sex and one cuddle scene because they didn't want to have sex at that point.
> 
> Thanks to Rena for the absolutely _wonderful_ art. I adore it. Thanks for working with me on this crazy piece.
> 
> The watersports scene is bracketed so you can skip it if that's not your thing. It's only one scene but it's a kinkbang so I went hella kinky.
> 
> The song Tony starts to sing during sound check is 'Man Like Me' off RDJ's album 'The Futurist'. The song full band sings (sin cave) is written by me and is proof that I should stick to writing stories and not songs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this kinky fuckery.

“Thank you! Goodnight!” Thor yelled as the stage lights went down. He threw his arm over Tony’s shoulders as the smaller man put the electric bass guitar on the rack.

“Good show, as always,” Stephen said, twirling his drumsticks between his fingers. His forehead glistened with sweat.

“Of course it was good,” Loki said, racking his own guitar. “I was in it.”

“There’s that modesty we love,” Tony said.

Loki held a remote up, shaking it in front of Tony’s face. Tony’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit.”

Loki pressed the button, grinning as the vibrating plug in Tony’s ass turned on. Tony keened into Thor’s shoulder, hips bucking at the stimulation.

“Fuck, I hate you, Reindeer Games,” Tony panted.

“No you don’t,” Loki said, stepping close and palming Tony’s hardening cock. 

“A little, maybe,” Tony said.

Loki pressed his lips against Tony’s, licking into his mouth while Thor held him up. Tony moaned into the kiss, fingers scrabbling against Loki’s bare chest. Stephen watched avidly, his drumsticks beating out a rapid rhythm against his thigh.

Someone cleared their throat and Loki pulled back, a line of saliva joining him and Tony together.

“Meet and greet before you fuck, guys,” their head of security, Phil Coulson, said dryly.

“They would pay to watch us fuck,” Loki said with a sniff, turning off the remote and smirking at Tony as he went limp in Thor’s arms.

“Yeah, but the health department gets their panties in a twist about it,” Coulson said easily.

“Fuck the health department,” Thor said, grabbing four water bottles and passing them out to his band mates.

“And here I thought you’d rather fuck us than a bunch of stuffy government officials,” Stephen drawled.

Thor snorted at him, grabbing Stephen in a headlock and spinning around. Stephen squawked, stabbing him with his drumsticks.

“Get off, you oaf,” Stephen said, rolling his eyes. His dark hair fell over his eyes as he stood up.

“I’ll let you get me off,” Thor said, winking.

“You’re awful, brother,” Loki said, finishing his water.

“Three minutes and we’re bringing the first group in,” Coulson butted in, trying to get a handle on the flirting.

“Three minutes is a long time,” Tony said, cheeks still flushed from the vibrating butt plug. 

“Not nearly enough for what we want to do to you,” Stephen said. Tony groaned again, his cock twitching in the confines of his tight pants.

“I have no idea how the four of you function with how often you fuck,” Coulson said. 

“Aw, jealous, Phil?” Tony asked, sauntering forward and planting a kiss on Coulson’s lips.

Coulson just arched his eyebrow. “You know Steve doesn’t want me in the middle of a Sex Gods sandwich.”

“That’s because you don’t stick it up your boyfriend’s ass enough, so he’s got a stick shoved up there instead,” Loki said.

Stephen choked back a laugh, exchanging a fist bump with Loki.

Tony grinned, stepping back. “You know you love us.”

“I know the four of you have scarred my brain for life. Put a sock on the door of the tour bus, will ya?”

Thor chuckled. “You certainly learned to knock after that.”

“Someone has to put up with the four of you,” Coulson said. He listened to his earpiece for a moment. “Alright, sit at the table so we can get through this. I know how much you all adore meet and greets.”

“How many bought the meet and greet passes?” Stephen asked, sitting down behind the table next to Tony. Tony laced their fingers together under the table and Stephen smiled at him. Loki sat on the other side of Tony and Thor dropped into his seat next to his brother. 

“Thirty-two,” Coulson said. “Try to keep it R rated, okay?”

Loki rested his hand on Thor’s groin, grinning unrepentantly at Coulson. Coulson rolled his eyes and moved to usher the fans backstage. Thor sighed dramatically at his brother’s antics, plastering a smile on his face as the fans filtered in.

They signed shirts, CDs, photos, two different women’s breasts, one man’s penis, another’s chest, and numerous butts. They posed for photos, making sure to keep the fan’s hands above the belt. Loki did turn on the butt plug when one swooning fan stood bouncing in front of Tony, making Tony cry out and arch while Thor and Stephen snickered. The fan seemed to think Tony had done it for her and was stupidly excited.

Finally, a little less than an hour later, Coulson herded the fans out of the backstage area. He walked back in once the venue security had the fans in hand. “You have forty-five minutes in your dressing room before they start loading it out. Clock’s ticking.”

“What do you think turns them into simpering idiots?” Stephen asked as they walked out of the greenroom. 

“The fans?” Tony asked, staring shamelessly at Coulson’s ass as he led them down the hall.

“Stop staring at my ass, Tony,” Coulson said without turning around.

“It’s a nice ass, Phil. It deserves appreciation.”

“I hate all of you.”

“Yes, the fans,” Stephen said, attempting to bring them back on track.

“Obviously it’s Loki’s pretty face that turns them stupid,” Thor said.

“I think everyone is stupid,” Loki said.

“Not disagreeing with you,” Stephen said, watching Coulson punch in the code for the dressing room. “They just seemed even more…fawnish than usual.”

“Perhaps it was the tantalizing glimpse of Thor’s cock,” Tony said, clapping Coulson on the shoulder as he walked into the dressing room. Thor had, as always, flashed just a teasing glimpse of his dick to the screaming fans.

“Forty-five minutes,” Coulson said, tapping his watch. “Try to keep the screaming to a minimum.”

“No promises,” Loki said. “Tony is such a screamer, after all.”

Coulson slammed the door shut in their faces.

Stephen flopped onto the couch, spreading his long legs over the cushions. Loki fell across him, tucking himself along Stephen’s side. Stephen lifted his arm, letting Loki get closer. He ran his fingers through Loki’s long hair, watching Tony and Thor.

Loki pulled the remote out of his pocket and wiggled it in front of Stephen’s face. Stephen nodded, a smirk crossing his lips. Loki turned it on and Tony’s knees buckled.

****

“Fuck!” Tony cried, hips undulating as Loki raised the intensity. Thor grinned at his brother, kneeling next to Tony.

“It seems you’re in need of some help,” Thor said, running his hand down Tony’s back. Tony let out a loud moan as Thor plunged his hand down the front of Tony’s pants. “So hard,” he whispered in Tony’s ear, his eyes locked on Loki and Stephen on the couch.

Loki and Stephen watched as Thor worked Tony’s pants open, freeing his cock and stroking it slowly. Tony’s head fell onto Thor’s shoulder, rapid little pants coming from his mouth. Thor snickered, pressing his lips against the corner of Tony’s in a kiss.

Tony panted into Thor’s mouth, leaning into the bigger man and practically begging him to touch him. He whined when Thor pulled back, the blond smirking as Tony reached for him.

“How often did you turn on the plug during the show?” Thor asked mildly, dragging his fingers down Tony’s stomach. He knelt in front of Tony and worked his boots off, Tony not really helping much as Loki turned up the intensity again.

“A few times,” Loki said with a grin. Stephen smirked into Loki’s hair. “Never enough to let him come.”

“I hate all of you,” Tony whined, grabbing Thor’s shoulders in a bruising grip as he yanked Tony’s pants down, leaving his hard cock bare for them to see, dripping onto the carpet of the dressing room.

“You love us,” Thor said, wrapping his massive hand around Tony’s cock and stroking him hard.

Tony keened, hips bucking into Thor’s grip. Thor reached around behind Tony, dragging his fingers lightly between Tony’s crack. He pressed his thumb against the edge of plug, pushing it a little deeper and making Tony shout.

“Oh…oh…oh….” Tony moaned, eyes fluttering closed. Thor nodded at Loki and his brother turned the vibrating plug up as high as it would go. Tony’s knees buckled and Thor caught him easily, turning him to give Stephen and Loki a good look at his ass.

“Mmm,” Stephen said, fingers tracing circles on Loki’s bare shoulder. “No one has an ass like Tony Stark.”

“He does have a perfect ass,” Loki agreed. “It would look better with Thor’s cock in it right now.”

Stephen hummed in agreement, hand creeping down to play with Loki’s nipple. He felt the hard metal of Loki’s nipple piercing and tugged slightly, a smirk on his face. Loki let out a happy little noise and let his head fall against Stephen’s shoulder.

Thor grinned at his brother and lover, bending Tony over and spreading his cheeks. The plug was a deep red with a thick knot, the vibrations putting it right against Tony’s prostate. Tony’s cock was nearly as red as the plug, twitching and dripping, smearing precome all over his stomach.

“You shouldn’t have lost that bet if you didn’t want to have Loki in control of the plug during the show,” Stephen said lightly, rolling the hard nub of Loki’s nipple between his fingers.

“Oh, but it was so much fun,” Loki purred, arching his chest into Stephen’s hand.

Tony panted, legs quivering as Thor kneaded his ass. Thor pressed a kiss against the plug, using his tongue to move it around inside Tony. A string of curses fell from Tony’s lips as he tried to drive his ass back onto Thor’s face.

“Stop teasing him and fuck him,” Stephen said. “I want to see you fill him.”

“Yes,” Loki said, “stuff him with that fat cock, brother.”

Thor turned his head and grinned at them, getting to his feet. His cock strained at the front of his pants, a barely noticeable wet spot spreading as his slit leaked precome. He left Tony standing in the middle of the dressing room, road cases with their instruments and show outfits lined against the wall. Thor walked over to one of the smaller cases, opening it and pulling out a half empty tube of lube. 

He unzipped his pants and made a show of freeing his cock, giving Loki and Stephen a good look at his thick girth. He stroked himself a few times, moaning as they watched.

“This is what the fans want to see,” Stephen whispered, spreading his legs a little wider as Loki started kneading his groin through his pants.

“Wouldn’t that be a sight?” Loki said. “Thor, singing his heart out, dick free for all to see.”

Tony moaned, cock twitching enthusiastically. He really liked that idea.

Thor grinned, giving his dick one more good twist before opening the lube. “Maybe in the next city.”

“We’re going to hold you to that,” Stephen said.

Thor just winked and walked back to Tony. He slapped Tony’s ass, leaving a red hand print across the firm globe. Tony swallowed a surprised and aroused scream, balls bouncing with the force of the slap.

Thor leaned over and bit Tony’s ass cheek, his thumb and forefinger running around the edge of the plug. He gently pulled it out, watching as Tony’s puffy hole tightened as soon as the intrusion was gone, lube escaping from the confines of his body.

“Stephen is right about one thing,” Thor said, “no one has an ass like you.”

Tony turned his head as Thor set the plug down and picked up the lube again. He slicked his cock, twisting his palm over the head of his cock and moaning Tony’s name.

“Put it in, put it in!” Tony said, reaching around behind him to spread his cheeks, giving them all a perfect view of his hole.

“How can I deny such a lovely request?” Thor said, stepping up behind Tony. He guided his dick to Tony’s hole, rubbing his slit over his entrance, teasing Tony.

Tony whined, fingers inching closer to his hole and Thor’s cock. 

“You look so good like this,” Thor whispered, pressing more insistently against Tony’s pucker.

Tony felt the thick head of Thor’s cock against his hole, pressing and pressing until his ring of muscle gave in and swallowed the tip. The both moaned as Thor breached his body, his cock surrounded by the slick heat of Tony’s channel. Loki let out a quiet breath, slipping his fingers into Stephen’s pants to stroke his cock. Stephen licked his fingers and went back to playing with Loki’s nipples, both men’s eyes glued to where Tony and Thor were joined.

Thor pushed in, groaning as Tony easily took his length. Tony grabbed for the chair in front of him, needing something to brace himself on. 

“You look so good filled with cock, Tony,” Stephen whispered from his spot on the couch. Loki freed Stephen’s dick from his pants and wrapped long fingers around it, stroking loosely.

Thor pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, making Tony cry out as he found his prostate. He leaned over the smaller man, his chest against Tony’s back. He put one hand on the back of Tony’s neck, pressing his face down into the back of the chair. He started to pick up the pace, the sounds of skin on skin and the slick sound of his cock dragging in and out of Tony’s hole echoing around the small dressing room. 

“You look so good like that, Anthony,” Thor whispered in his ear, fingers grasping Tony’s hips, leaving bruises on honeyed skin.

“He does look spectacular,” Loki said, tugging and twisting Stephen’s cock, pressing his thumb into his slit. Stephen let out a quiet moan, hips rocking into Loki’s hand.

Tony’s cock bounced with every hard thrust from Thor, precome dripping onto the dark blue carpet.

“Come inside him,” Stephen said.

“Yes, come inside me!” Tony yelled to ceiling.

Thor lifted Tony’s ass, his feet leaving the ground as Thor doubled his pace. Tony let out incoherent babbles mixed with Thor’s name. His ass burned with the stretch of Thor’s cock but it felt so good he couldn’t complain.

“Come for me,” Thor growled. “Stain that carpet. Leave your mark there.”

Tony keened as Thor adjusted his angle and slammed into Tony’s prostate, stars exploding behind his eyes. Thor squeezed Tony’s cock, his thumb running over Tony’s dripping slit. He could feel Tony’s cock pulsing under his palm and he squeezed, grinning as Tony shouted and his seed spurted between Thor’s fingers, spattering across the carpet.

“Just imagine the poor bastard who’ll have to clean that up,” Loki breathed, staring at the white streaks across the carpet.

“Not our problem,” Stephen said, moaning quietly as Loki snickered.

Thor groaned as Tony’s hole clamped down around him, his channel tightening around Thor’s cock. Stephen reached out with his foot, pressing his boot against Thor’s ass just hard enough to hurt.

Thor bellowed and snapped his hips into the curve of Tony’s ass, balls tightening as his orgasm rushed over him. Tony could feel every pulse and twitch as Thor filled him, his come painting Tony’s channel.

He pulled out before he was finished, stroking his cock a few times and watching his seed drip over Tony’s perfect ass. They watched as it slid over the globes of his ass to the carpet.

Tony’s knees buckled and Thor caught him easily, lifting him into his arms. Tony panted, one arm around Thor’s strong neck. Thor pressed a kiss against the corner of Tony’s mouth, tongue running along Tony’s lips.

Tony opened his mouth to the kiss, limp and boneless in Thor’s arms.

There was a loud knock at the door.

“Ten minutes,” Coulson yelled through the door. “You all better be dressed by then.”

Thor laughed quietly, adjusting his grip on Tony. “Well, shall we take a shower then? You and Loki can rub one out together in there.”

“Sounds good,” Stephen gasped, arching into Loki’s hand.

Thor carried Tony to the shower, listening to Stephen and Loki strip. He shucked his pants the rest of the way off and turned the showers on.

“I love playing in arenas that double as sports complexes,” Thor said. “They have the best showers.”

“They really do,” Stephen said, joining them. His cock was hard, jutting away from his body. Loki was right behind him, fingers trailing up and down Stephen’s back.

Tony stood under the shower, hissing when the hot water ran between his cheeks. He loved how his ass burned after Thor used him.

Thor stood next to him, watching his brother and Stephen kiss. They stroked each other’s cocks, water coursing over their bodies. Tony rested his cheek against Thor’s bicep.

“So pretty,” Tony said.

“Yes they are,” Thor said.

Loki moaned into Stephen’s mouth and Stephen took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Loki’s mouth. Loki tightened his hand around Stephen’s cock, his free hand fondling Stephen’s balls.

Stephen grunted into the kiss and came across Loki’s hand. He half closed his eyes, driving his thumb into Loki’s slit. Loki bit Stephen’s lip as he came, moaning Stephen’s name.

Thor sighed happily watching them, his arm around Tony. Tony stretched under his arm, patting Thor’s stomach.

“Gotta take a piss,” Tony said, half watching Loki and Stephen propping each other up.

“Just go in the shower,” Thor said with a shrug.

“It’s a college campus,” Stephen said lazily. “You can’t tell me those college basketball players don’t piss in here.”

“Maybe they do other things in here,” Loki said wickedly, winking at Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. He stood under the shower and relaxed, groaning as he felt his piss run down his leg.

“Very nice,” Thor whispered in his ear.

“You always did like a good piss, brother dearest,” Loki drawled.

Thor grinned. “I have no shame.”

“That we’ve learned,” Stephen said drily, turning off the shower. They grabbed towels and quickly dried off, tossing the house towels on the floor and opening the road case with their casual clothes.

They were just pulling their pants on when Coulson opened the door, getting an eyeful of four cocks.

“God dammit, guys!” Coulson yelled.

Their laughter echoed around the dressing room and they followed him to the tour bus.

:::

_They weren’t the type of people anyone expected to get together and form what would become a world famous rock band. Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, former playboy, reformed weapons manufacturer; Doctor Stephen Strange-Stark, Tony’s husband, world famous neurosurgeon that got tired of dealing with hospital politics; Thor and Loki Odinson, two brothers from Norway that were kicked out of their house after their father discovered their less than brotherly relationship._

_Tony had met Stephen at some big gala not long after he’d shut down the weapons department of Stark Industries. Stephen had just decided to quit the hospital he’d worked for and Tony had been immediately smitten. What had started as great sex turned into a deep and beautiful relationship. They eloped and toured the world, Tony handing control of SI to Pepper Potts._

_They had been in Norway when they met Thor and Loki. The two brothers had been playing at a local pub, both singing while Loki played a slightly out of tune piano._

_“I want them,” Tony said, sipping his whiskey._

_Stephen snorted, watching the brothers on the stage. He and Tony often invited others into their bed._

_“They are pretty,” Stephen drawled. “I particularly like the dark haired one.”_

_“You would,” Tony said with a grin._

_“Given the number of times you’ve slept with Barnes, I imagine you quite like the blond’s muscles,” Stephen said._

_“Oh yeah. I wouldn’t mind those thighs squeezing my face.”_

_Stephen laughed, leaning over the table and sealing their lips together. Tony grinned into the kiss, letting his husband plunder the cavern of his mouth._

_“Well, not usually the response our songs get,” a soft voice said. Stephen and Tony pulled apart, turning to face the two brothers._

_“What can I say?” Tony asked with a shrug, pouring out two shots of whiskey and pushing it to them. “Maybe it wasn’t so much your song, but your face.”_

_“I’m not sure that’s a compliment,” the blond said, slamming back the whiskey._

_“Believe me, Point Break, it’s a compliment,” Tony said, looking him up and down with a smirk._

_“I notice the wedding rings,” the dark haired brother said._

_“Yeah, we’re married,” Stephen said, holding his hand out. “Stephen Strange-Stark.”_

_“Loki Odinson,” Loki said, grasping Stephen’s hand. “The big oaf is Thor.”_

_“Tony Stark,” Tony said, saluting the two._

_“Even we recognized you,” Loki said, twirling his whiskey in his glass._

_“What are you two doing here?” Thor asked._

_“World trip. I got tired of running a billion dollar tech company, Stephen got tired of dealing with hospital politics, we eloped and have been traveling the world looking for a good time,” Tony said._

_“I think you found it,” Loki purred, leaning into Stephen’s space. Stephen ran his fingers down Loki’s arm, eyes drawn to his lips as Loki’s tongue poked out._

_“And you? How did you two end up singing in a dive bar?” Tony asked, pouring out more whiskey._

_Loki and Thor glanced at each other._

_“Give us a kiss and we’ll tell you,” Loki said. Stephen looked at Tony and the smaller man nodded. Stephen cupped Loki’s narrow chin and pulled him close, one arm around his waist._

_Stephen slotted their lips together and Loki groaned, fisting his hands in the front of Stephen’s old band shirt. Tony watched avidly, leaning across the table to watch his husband make out with the very good looking Loki. He glanced at Thor, noting how the man watched his brother kiss another man with a thunderstruck look on his face._

_Tony smirked, reaching out and grabbing a handful of Thor’s ass. Thor turned his head, arching his eyebrow. Tony grinned, tugging Thor closer._

_“Can’t let your baby brother have all the fun, now can you?” Tony asked, pulling Thor to stand between his legs. Thor was much bigger than him, taller, broader, all muscle and long blond hair._

_“Loki and I do share everything,” Thor said, voice dropping an octave and making Tony shiver._

_“Luckily I’m great at sharing,” Tony whispered, licking his lips. Thor fisted his hand in Tony’s hair and pressed his lips hard against the other man’s. Tony moaned into the kiss, hands roving over Thor’s broad chest._

_“What do you say we take this to our hotel room?” Tony whispered against his lips._

_“That sounds like an outstanding idea,” Thor said, easily lifting Tony into his arms. Tony grinned, wrapping his legs around Thor’s trim waist._

_“Steph, Loki, we’re leaving.”_

_Loki pulled away from Stephen, a line of saliva joining them together. Stephen kept his arm loosely around Loki’s waist as they stood up. Tony threw a couple hundred dollars on the table and let Thor lead the way out._

_They reached the hotel, stumbling through the door half drunk, hands all over each other._

_Thor dropped Tony onto the bed, grinning as his brother shoved Stephen down next to him._

_“We gave you a kiss,” Stephen said, half sitting up to look at the brothers._

_“So you did,” Loki said, crawling on the bed and hovering over Tony. “I guess you want to know the truth.”_

_“Our father severed all connection with us when he caught us in bed together,” Thor said, perching next to Stephen. “Does that bother you?”_

_“I only have one question,” Tony said, eyes glued to Loki’s lips._

_“Ask,” Loki said._

_“Can we watch?”_

_Loki burst out laughing and dropped his body over Tony’s._

_“We’ll do you one better,” Loki whispered against his lips. “We’ll let you participate.”_

_“Oh, fuck yes,” Tony whispered._

_There was a lot less talking after that._

_In the morning, they woke in a pile of twisted limbs and sticky bodies, sore in all the right places._

_Tony groaned, staring at the ceiling of their dingy hotel room. One hand was tangled in Stephen’s hair, his head rested on Thor’s stomach,_

_“We should start a band,” he said suddenly._

_That was where it started._

:::

Tony woke to a warm, wet tongue lapping at his cock. He moaned, slowly rising from sleep. He blinked open sleep crusted eyes to see Loki’s head bobbing up and down on his length.

“Oh god, Lokes,” Tony moaned, hips rising slightly. “Good morning to you too.”

Loki pulled off, licking Tony’s slit playfully. “Afternoon, actually.”

Tony shrugged, eyes half closed as he watched Loki wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Tony moaned again, thrusting lightly into the wet heat of Loki’s mouth. He took half a second to look for Stephen and Thor.

“You know them,” Loki drawled, wrapping his fist around Tony’s cock and using his spit to ease his way. “They were up early and went somewhere. I think your husband had some sort of consult this morning.”

Tony vaguely remembered Stephen saying something about that. He wasn’t a full time neurosurgeon anymore, but he often went to hospitals in the cities they performed in to consult with the local doctors.

Tony shrugged, far more focused on the man handling his dick than thinking about whatever magic his husband had performed with his hands that morning.

Loki grinned, opening his mouth and swallowing Tony down. He buried his nose in the curls at Tony’s base, his tongue laving the underside of the dick in his mouth. Tony cried Loki’s name to the ceiling, fisting his hand in black hair and snapping his hips up. He knew Loki could take it.

Loki relaxed his throat, letting Tony fuck his mouth. He fondled Tony’s balls, rolling them between long fingers. Tony moaned as Loki pulled off, running his tongue along the pulsing vein of Tony’s cock.

“Mmm, not gonna last much longer,” Tony mumbled.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Loki said, abruptly letting go of Tony’s cock and sitting back. Tony whined, tugging on Loki’s hair. 

“Don’t be a tease, Loki,” Tony growled.

“Tease is my middle name, Stark.”

“Funny, I thought it was asshole.”

“That’s my other middle name.”

“Shut up and suck my dick.”

“Hmmm…I don’t think so. I’d much rather have you inside me when you spill, old man.”

“I’ll show you old man,” Tony said, dragging Loki up his body by the hair. Loki grinned at him and crushed their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongue. Tony’s free hand wandered down Loki’s back, cupping his ass and reaching his fingers between his cheeks. He bit Loki’s lip when his finger encountered slick lube at Loki’s hole.

“Got yourself ready for me, did you?” Tony said against his lips.

“Wasn’t difficult since your husband railed me last night after the show, just a little fresh lube. You want me to sit on your cock, Tony Stark?”

“God, yes,” Tony said. He pushed himself up and scooted back against the headboard of the hotel bed. He noticed that the curtains of the penthouse suite they were in were wide open to the view of the city. Stephen and Thor’s clothes from the night before were scattered around the room, and one of their many dildos was stuck to the tv somehow.

Loki followed Tony’s line of sight and smirked. “Hell of a night we had.”

Tony grinned, stroking his cock lazily. “Party can’t continue until you mount your great steed.”

Loki snorted. “I would say you’re more of a pony than a great steed.”

“I may not be hung like your brother but I have a very nice dick.”

“True enough,” Loki said. He turned his back to Tony, looking over his shoulder and winking. He backed up, pressing his back against Tony’s chest. Tony’s hands went to his hips, calloused fingers kneading his skin. Loki reached under his thigh to grab at Tony’s cock, aiming it at his hole. He lowered himself down, groaning when he felt the bulbous head of Tony’s length press against his pucker.

Tony pressed his lips against Loki’s pulse point, teeth pushing against his skin. “God, I can’t wait to be inside you. Pity Stephen and Thor are missing this.”

“Oh, like the they aren’t somewhere fucking each other right now,” Loki said, groaning as Tony’s cock slid past his ring. His head fell back onto Tony’s shoulder as he forced himself down Tony’s thick length. The burn was slight but delightful and Loki loved it. Loki loved how different each of his men felt inside him, and how delightful they felt when he was balls deep inside of them.

“Thor does like fucking in public. Maybe he’s got Stephen pinned against a wall somewhere where anyone could see them.”

“Why are we talking about Stephen and Thor with your cock inside me?” Loki asked, gripping Tony’s thighs.

“Good question,” Tony said breathlessly, driving his hips up into Loki hard. Loki groaned, cock bouncing against his stomach with every thrust from Tony. Tony licked and bit at his neck, arm around Loki’s trim waist to keep them flush together.

Loki keened as Tony wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Loki turned his head, mouthing at Tony’s jaw, dragging teeth over his goatee to bite his chin.

“Harder,” Loki ground out.

“With pleasure,” Tony grunted, doubling his pace. He slammed into Loki’s body, moaning the younger man’s name. Loki arched his back, toes curling in the sheets as Tony fucked him open.

“Can you still feel Stephen’s come inside me?” Loki gasped. “You always did like sloppy seconds, didn’t you?”

“I love how loose and wet you get after the others are done with you,” Tony growled in his ear. “I love adding to the mess in your ass.”

Loki groaned; he loved it too. His cock twitched in Tony’s hand as Tony drove his thumb into his slit.

“Close?” Tony panted, biting his earlobe.

“Yes,” Loki moaned.

Tony angled his hips just right and slammed into Loki’s prostate, wringing a scream from the leaner man as he came. Loki’s cock pulsed, seed spilling against his stomach and over Tony’s fingers. Tony lifted his hand, smearing Loki’s come all over his lips and forcing Loki to suck on his fingers. He sucked a bruise onto Loki’s neck as Loki’s hole tightened around his cock.

“Come on,” Loki snarled, half crying as Tony pumped his cock dry, using his spend to lubricate Loki’s cock.

“You want it?” Tony gasped.

“Yes!”

Tony bit down on his neck and slammed into Loki, pinning the other man against him with his arms. Loki groaned as he felt every pulse and twitch of Tony’s cock, painting his walls with hot, sticky come. Loki felt it hit his prostate, felt every intense pulse as Tony emptied himself into Loki’s body.

Tony groaned, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder as they sat there. Loki slumped against him, loving the feel of Tony’s cock in his ass. He wriggled his hips a bit, settling himself deeper on Tony’s length.

Tony chuckled quietly, petting Loki’s stomach. “You just gonna sit there for a bit?”

“Yup,” Loki said, popping the ‘p’. If he was really lucky he’d get to feel Tony get hard again inside him.

“What time do we have to be at the venue?” Tony asked, idly stroking Loki’s skin.

“Not until three thirty. We have plenty of time.”

Tony hummed, perfectly content to let Loki warm his cock for a while. They sat in a companionable silence, both half dozing in their post orgasmic haze.  
*********

Tony wasn’t sure how long they’d been like that, glued together in the most intimate of ways, when he realized how heavy the pressure on his bladder was. He shifted under Loki, fingers tightening on pale thighs.

“Hmmm, that feels nice,” Loki murmured. 

“Lokes, you gotta get off,” Tony whispered, desperation edging his voice.

“You got me off once already. I’m not moving until you do it again.”

Tony whined, the pressure on his bladder intense. “Loki, I gotta fucking piss in the worse way.”

Loki turned his head, pressing his lips against Tony’s ear. “Then go.”

Tony felt like he’d been punched in the gut. They’d pissed _on_ each other before, but he’d never pissed _in_ one of them.

“Loki, if you don’t get off I’m going to piss myself,” Tony said.

“I want it,” Loki whispered in his ear. “Let it go, Anthony. Fill me up. Make a mess of me.”

“Fuck, Loki!” Tony cried. He was shaking, trying to hold it.

“Do it,” Loki whispered, his own cock twitching in interest.

Tony wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist, pressing him flush against him. He shuddered, trying desperately to hold it in against Loki’s whispered encouragement.

“I want it, Tony,” Loki whispered. “Give it to me.”

Tony couldn’t hold it anymore. He felt the first trickle escape his slit despite his best efforts and gasped. God, it felt so good. 

“Loki,” Tony warned.

“Do it,” Loki commanded, pinching Tony’s knee.

Tony finally gave in and Loki felt it; what started as a trickle quickly turned into a torrent as Tony filled him. Hot piss rushed into Loki’s used channel, mixing with Tony’s seed, hitting his prostate in the most pleasurable way.

Tony moaned. He’d had to piss so bad and it felt so good and so utterly _filthy_ to let loose inside Loki’s ass. He could feel his hot stream filling Loki’s channel, surrounding his half hard cock. He kept pissing and pissing, hand pressed against Loki’s stomach. He swore he felt Loki’s stomach inflate a bit.

“Really had to go, didn’t you?” Loki moaned, his cock fully hard again. “You did drink an awful lot last night.”

Tony just whimpered into his neck as he felt his piss escape the confines of Loki’s ass, trickling past his tight rim and his cock to his thighs, running down and staining the mattress under them.

“Do you have any idea how good this feels?” Loki whispered, slowly stroking his cock. He tightened his hole around Tony’s dick, trying to keep it all in.

“Feels pretty fucking spectacular from this end,” Tony whispered, pressing his lips against Loki’s jaw. 

Loki felt so full, almost uncomfortably so, but it was so good. He was full of Tony’s come and piss, abdomen very slightly swelled and cock very hard.

Loki hummed, eyes half closed. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt this.”

Tony groaned, his stream finally petering out. His cock was surrounded by piss, trapped in Loki’s tight, full, filthy hole. “You and Thor did this?”

“Oh yes,” Loki said. “Thor loves being filled with piss. And it looks utterly sinful running over that muscled chest of his.”

Tony’s cock gave an interested twitch inside Loki at the thought. He’d seen his piss run over those golden abs, but he was pretty sure he just discovered he had a new kink. 

“Feels so good,” Tony said, rubbing Loki’s stomach.

“I’m not moving for a while,” Loki said.

“Good,” Tony said swiftly. He didn’t want to lose this sensation yet. He wanted to get hard and fuck Loki again. He wanted to feel his piss gush around his cock with every thrust, but he’d have a wait a few minutes to get hard again. He wasn’t twenty anymore.

They sat there, both reveling in the sensations they were feeling. Tony’s hand moved idly across Loki’s stomach, gently petting him. He could feel some of his piss leaking out of Loki’s ass every time the other man moved and it made him shiver.

“Liked that, did you?” Loki whispered.

“Yeah. A lot.”

“Good,” Loki said.

They both looked up as the door opened and Thor and Stephen walked in.

“Really? You two aren’t ready yet? We have to be at the venue in an hour for sound checks,” Stephen said, letting his eyes wander over the very enticing sight before them.

“Don’t act like you don’t appreciate the show,” Loki said, grabbing his cock and stroking it slowly.

“Perish the thought,” Stephen said, toeing his shoes off and perching on the edge of the bed.

“You both look beautiful like that,” Thor said, palming his cock through his pants. 

“Then you’ll really love it when you see what he did to me,” Loki practically purred.

Tony’s cheeks went bright red and he hid his face against Loki’s shoulder. Loki made sure both Stephen and Thor were watching him as he slowly pulled off Tony’s cock. Tony’s whine turned into a moan as a rush of hot fluid ran out over his dick when Loki pulled off. Loki clenched his hole as tight as he could, holding in as much as possible. 

Stephen’s eyes drifted to the wet stain around Tony’s thighs and the glistening of Loki’s ass. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at his blushing husband. Loki crawled to the end of the bed, turning and presenting his ass to his brother and Stephen.

Thor reached out, cupping the globes of Loki’s ass.

“Look at your abused little hole, brother,” Thor said, running his thumb over it.

Loki waited until he felt Thor press against his pucker and squeezed, a jet of Tony’s come and piss squirting out and covering Thor’s thumb.

“Fuck,” Thor said wonderingly. “Now I am very sad we missed the show.”

Stephen moved up next to Tony, looking at his half hard cock. “How was it?”

“God, Stephen, it felt so fucking good,” Tony whispered. Stephen lunged forward and pressed his lips hard against Tony’s, his hand going to his cock and stroking.

Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor as his elder brother licked at his thumb, blue eyes glittering with desire.

“I know you want to,” Loki said, pushing another splash of urine out his ass.

“Yes,” Thor said, quickly unzipping his pants. He pulled his cock free, stroking it a few times for good measure. Stephen and Tony watched as Thor grabbed his brother by the hips and dragged him to the end of the bed, thrusting inside him in one hard go.

Loki bellowed Thor’s name, cock bouncing as Thor’s thicker girth speared him. Thor’s head fell back and he moaned. 

“You’re so wet and loose, brother. It feels so good in here.”

“Always good to be appreciated,” Tony said, hips rocking into Stephen’s hand.

“You did a very good job getting him ready,” Thor said with a grin. He loved the feel of Tony’s piss and come easing his way, sloshing around his dick. He loved the way some of it escaped with each thrust, staining his pants and the carpet of the hotel room.

“And tell me,” Loki panted, rolling his head to look at Stephen. “Did you two fuck somewhere before coming back here?”

“Of course,” Thor said with a groan.

“The thing with casinos is they have so many hidden corners,” Stephen said, kissing the corner of Tony’s mouth.

Thor’s massive hand reached around Loki’s body and grasped his cock, squeezing and stroking in time with his slow and deep thrusts into his brother’s body. Loki fisted the half ruined comforter as Thor pounded him. 

Tony moaned, arching into Stephen’s touch as they watched Thor and Loki. Stephen unzipped his pants with one hand, freeing his cock and stroking it to full hardness.

“Are you close, Loki?” Stephen asked.

“Yes,” Loki growled, his cock a deep red, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. 

“Don’t do anything yet,” Stephen commanded Tony, moving to the end of the bed. He shimmied between Loki’s arms, lining up his cock with Loki’s. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Stephen said, giving him a wicked smile.

Loki keened as Thor hit his already oversensitive prostate, sending him right over the edge. His cock twitched, seed gushing out of his slit and spurting across Stephen’s waiting cock. Stephen stroked himself, using Loki’s come as lube.

“That’s right, cover me in it so I can shove it up Tony’s ass.”

Loki yanked Stephen up to him, kissing him hard as Thor kept pounding into his ass. Stephen waited until he was sure Loki was done before wriggling back up to Tony and flipping him over. He lined up his cock and pushed in, groaning at the tight heat of Tony’s ass. 

Thor stared. He loved watching his lovers fuck nearly as much as he loved fucking his brother. He groaned, driving his dick in as deep as it would go as his orgasm flooded over him. His cock pulsed, spilling his load into his brother’s already filthy channel, adding to Tony’s piss and come cocktail.

Thor grunted as Loki squeezed his cock with his ass, milking every drop of come out of him. Thor carefully but easily lifted Loki, his cock still buried in his ass, and sat on the edge of the bed. They both watched Stephen rut into Tony, the smaller man’s ass in the air, face pressed against the pillows and cock bouncing. Thor reached out, keeping Loki in place on his lap, and fondled Stephen’s balls, rubbing Stephen’s pucker.

Stephen cried out, body arching like a bow as he came. Tony felt his husband fill his ass, that long cock pulsing inside him. Stephen collapsed on top of him, pushing Tony down onto the bed. His cock landed right in the piss stain from earlier and that was enough to send Tony over the edge, a second orgasm tearing through his body.

Thor grinned, idly fingering Stephen’s ass while Loki wriggled on his lap. 

Loki turned his head, dragging his teeth over Thor’s strong jaw. “Are you going to piss in me too?”

“Oh yes, brother, I am.”

Loki moaned, spreading his thighs to try to get deeper onto Thor’s softening cock. He was still so full from Tony and now Thor was going to add to it.

Thor relaxed on the edge of the bed, feet braced on the floor with Loki in his lap. He turned his head, looking at Stephen and Tony sprawled across the mattress. Stephen smirked at him and Thor grinned in return, finally relaxing and letting go.

He turned Loki’s head and kissed him, biting at his lips as he filled his brother’s ass with his piss. Loki keened into the kiss, hand against his stomach as Thor emptied his bladder into him. Stephen watched with awe and Tony smirked, tightening his hole around Stephen’s dick.

“We’ve already made such a mess of the bed,” Tony purred, “may as well finish it.”

“You are a menace,” Stephen whispered tightly. Watching Thor piss in his brother made his own urge to go far more noticeable. 

“You love me.”

“I really do.”

They watched as Loki couldn’t keep in Thor’s piss, the warm liquid gushing out around Thor’s cock. Thor grinned, rocking his hips slightly as he pushed his come and piss as deep as it would go. His hand was splayed over Loki’s stomach and he swore it felt inflated just a bit.

Stephen kissed the back of Tony’s neck and let go. He’d gone before they’d come back to the room, but it looked so inviting that he couldn’t resist. Tony moaned loudly as he felt Stephen let go inside him; it was wetter and hotter than come, flowing into Tony’s ass like he was made to take it.

“Oh God, Loki, you were right,” Tony moaned.

“Feels amazing, doesn’t it?” Loki said, panting as Thor finally finished.

“It certainly does,” Stephen groaned, pulling out before he was finished and letting his weak stream splash against the small of Tony’s back. Tony moaned into the pillow as it ran down his skin.

“Oh hell,” Loki moaned, grabbing his dick and pointing it at Stephen and Tony. He let go, a stream of hot piss arching from his dick and splashing against Tony and Stephen. All four men moaned, Tony dragging his hands through it and using it to twist his nipples. Loki shook his cock as he finished, the last droplets falling to the ruined bed.

He slowly got off Thor’s cock, crouching and giving the others a perfect view of his ruined ass. He squeezed, pushing a rush of fluid from his ass across the bed and Thor’s waiting thighs.

“Much better,” Loki said.

The four lay there, covered in piss and seed, and started to laugh.  
*********

“We better clean up,” Tony said lazily. “And by that I mean, we take a shower and leave a very nice tip for the cleaning crew.”

“I like the way you think,” Thor said.

“I know.”

They were late to the venue, but Tony did leave a one thousand dollar tip for whatever poor bastard had to clean up their mess.

:::

_Their first iteration of a band didn’t do very well. The Revengers, as Thor decided to call them, were only able to book gigs at seedy dive bars. People showed up mostly for the novelty of seeing the richest man in the world in a band. No one seemed to care about their music._

_They had managed to get a gig opening for a fairly popular up and coming rock band and played to their largest crowd. The audience seemed to enjoy their music, but it was when Thor forgot himself and kissed Tony on stage that they realized they had something._

_The people loved it._

_That night, they decided to completely remake their image. The dropped the name The Revengers._

_“So what are we going to call ourselves?” Loki asked, feet in Stephen’s lap._

_“Well…” Tony said from his spot on Thor’s lap._

_“Well?” Stephen asked._

_“Thor and Loki are named for gods, right?”_

_“Well, actually, our father had a German Shepherd puppy named Thor when he was a child and named his firstborn after a dog.”_

_“O-kay then,” Tony said, fighting back a laugh. “Little bit of Indiana Jones going on there. Anyway, gods, and sex.”_

_“You want to name the band ‘Gods and Sex’?” Thor asked. “That’s a very strange name.”_

_“Ha,” Stephen said, rolling his eyes._

_“Look, what little merch we had sold out after that kiss,” Tony said, pulling up the final sales after the last performance. “The sales of our EPs have skyrocketed. I think we have something.”_

_“You’re saying sex sells,” Loki said._

_“Duh,” Tony said. “Look at this comment on our twitter. ‘Just saw The Revengers open for Starbound, and those four men are sex gods. Lead singer made out with Tony Stark on stage and I nearly nutted in my pants.’”_

_They looked at each other. “The Sex Gods?” Stephen asked, trying not to laugh._

_“Fuck yeah,” Tony said with a grin._

_After changing their name, becoming headliners on tours and ending up number one on various music countdowns, they did their best to live up to their name._

:::

Tony bounced on his toes, punching the air as they waited backstage. Their opener was closing up their last set, then the stagehands would change out the instruments and set pieces and The Sex Gods would take the stage. It was their first show on their overseas tour.

Stephen watched his husband bounce around, tapping his drumsticks against his thighs. The familiar butterflies in his stomach were back, as they always were before a show. It didn’t matter how many times he walked out on stage, he was always nervous. He smiled as Tony turned to look at him.

Tony winked at Stephen and sauntered closer. He ran his fingers up Stephen’s front and pulled him down for a kiss. Stephen smiled against Tony’s lips, cupping his ass. 

“You ready for this?” Tony asked. He knew how nervous his husband got.

“Of course,” Stephen said with a sniff. Tony threw his head back and laughed richly, dragging his teeth over Stephen’s jaw and swaying back and forth in an impromptu dance. Stephen hummed, arms around Tony. It amazed him every day that he was married to this man, that they were part of a world famous rock band, and that they had two wonderful lovers. Tony grinned up at him, swaying his hips.

“Almost time for pregame,” Tony whispered.

“I do so love Thor and Loki’s pregame ritual,” Stephen purred. They both looked up as Thor and Loki joined them. Thor wore nothing but a pair of tight jeans and a slightly too small shirt unbuttoned to reveal his very nice chest. His hair was half pulled back, golden strands curling over his shoulders. Loki wore black pants and a dark green mesh shirt with knee high boots, his hair hung down his back, shining in the low light of the backstage lights. 

“You two look positively delectable,” Loki purred, his gaze running over Tony and Stephen. Tony wore jeans and a white tank top, sweat already staining the shirt. Stephen wore no shirt and a pair of slacks, drumsticks spinning in long fingers.

“And you, of course, look sparkly,” Tony said, tilting his head back as Loki tugged him close for a kiss.

“You’re the one that bought that glitter body wash,” Thor said.

“You love it,” Tony said, pulling back from Loki and licking his lips.

“You’re right, of course,” Thor said, throwing his arm over Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen draped his arm around Thor’s trim waist, thumb tracing a circle on his hip. 

“Only three more songs and it’s time for the set switch,” Coulson said, walking by with his hand half covering his eyes.

“We’re still dressed, Phil!” Tony yelled after him.

“I know what your preshow ritual is, Stark! I don’t want to see it again.”

“You’re a stick in the mud, Agent!”

“That’s not what Steve says!” Phil called back, disappearing between two large road cases.

Tony snickered, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder. “So, we should get on with it.”

“We do know how much the two of you love to watch,” Loki said. Tony grinned and stepped back, eyes dancing.

“Oh, you know I do, Lokes. Better get on it or we’ll be late for our big walk out.”

Tony and Stephen stepped back, arms going around each other in a familiar fashion. Thor grabbed his brother by the wrist and pulled him close, their lips crashing against each other’s. Thor fisted his fingers in Loki’s hair, tangling soft strands around thick fingers.

Loki moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to his brother’s tongue. Thor licked into his mouth, pulling Loki’s hair just hard enough to hurt.

“We don’t have time for this,” Tony said, listening as the opening band went to their second to last song.

“You are such a killjoy,” Loki hissed.

Tony blew him a kiss. “Get on it, guys. Stephen and I can’t carry the band without you.”

Thor spun Loki around, pressing him against the road case in front of him. Loki gripped the edges, rolling his hips and presenting his ass to his brother. 

Thor smacked Loki’s ass, grinning at Stephen and Tony. “After the show we get to watch you.”

“Like we’re going to say no to that,” Stephen drawled.

Thor reached around Loki’s waist and unbuttoned his pants. He stuck his hand down the front of Loki’s pants, groaning when he wrapped his fingers around Loki’s long cock.

“I love your cock, brother,” Thor whispered in his ear.

“Mmm, prove it,” Loki moaned. “We go on stage in a few minutes.”

Thor quickly rolled Loki’s pants down just enough to free his dick and ass. He grinned at the bite mark Stephen had left on his brother’s ass the night before, pressing his thumb into the bruise. Loki moaned, spreading his legs as much as he could with his pants hobbling him.

Thor unzipped his own pants, freeing his cock. He spread Loki’s cheeks, staring at his hole. He grinned, reaching into his pocket for the little packet of lube. He used his teeth to tear it open, squirting it onto his fingers. He stroked his cock, slicking the head. He ran his fingers between Loki’s cheeks, smearing the extra lube across his hole.

“Are you ready, brother?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” Loki hissed, bracing his hands on the road case. Tony and Stephen stood shoulder to shoulder, watching their lovers.

Thor grasped his cock in hand, his other hand on Loki’s back. He guided himself to Loki’s pucker, groaning as he pushed forward. Loki’s head fell forward, a moan tearing from his lips. Thor pushed in slowly, moaning as Loki’s body engulfed him.

“I do love how you two get ready for a show,” Tony said, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of Stephen’s pants. 

Thor laughed, pulling out and snapping his hips forward. His balls slapped against Loki’s ass as the opening band finished their set. Tony and Stephen didn’t move, eyes glued to where Thor and Loki were joined together.

Stagehands streamed past them, pointedly ignoring them. The house workers stared in either awe or horror, only to be pushed on stage by the road crew.

“Yeah, they do that. Just ignore them,” Sam Wilson told the poor house stagehands. 

“Love you too, bird boy,” Tony said, not looking away from the sight in front of him. 

Loki’s cock bounced with every thrust from Thor, his slit dripping precome onto the stage. He moaned Thor’s name, locking eyes with Stephen and Tony. He moaned as Thor’s hands gripped his hips, leaving marks. 

The first time they had done this backstage they had tried to keep it a secret. They had been so riled up before their first show as The Sex Gods that Thor hadn’t been able to resist. He had pushed into his brother’s willing body and spilled himself there while Stephen and Tony watched. The two older men had gone on stage with very obvious erections. The next show Tony had goaded them until Loki had dropped his pants and Thor had taken him again.

It didn’t take long for them to stop caring about being seen. Their crew knew about their sexual proclivities and pointedly ignored them. Coulson warned any new hire to avoid backstage if at all possible, and to wear gloves when moving certain road cases.

Tony and Stephen loved watching them and Thor and Loki loved performing for them.

Thor grunted, leaning over his brother and biting at his neck. He wrapped his hand around Loki’s dick, stroking in time with his thrusts. Loki keened, thrusting into Thor’s hand and spearing himself on Thor’s cock at the same time.

“Hurry, hurry,” Tony whispered, his own cock straining against the front of his tight jeans. Stephen’s dick was hard, tenting his pants in a very obvious way. It never got old watching them go at it backstage. 

“Three minutes,” Coulson yelled, covering his eyes as he walked by.

“I can fill you in three minutes,” Thor grunted, doubling his pace. They could hear the crowd screaming their names but the only thing that mattered was Thor’s cock buried in Loki’s body.

Thor squeezed Loki’s length and Loki cried out, cock pulsing in Thor’s hand as he came across the road case in long white streaks. Thor shouted Loki’s name as Loki tightened around him like a vice. Thor bellowed and came, thrusting through his orgasm and driving his seed deep into his brother’s body. He pulled out, giving Tony and Stephen a perfect view of his come dripping from his brother’s hole.

Tony and Stephen helped them get their pants back on, the four traded heated, messy kisses.

“After the show we watch the two of you in the dressing room,” Loki said, biting Stephen’s lip.

“Sounds like the perfect way to end the first show of the tour,” Tony said with a nod.

The four grinned at each other and walked out on stage to resounding screams.

:::

Stephen and Tony crashed into the dressing room, lips crushed together and hands down each other’s pants. Thor and Loki followed, giving Coulson a cheerful wave.

“Forty-five minutes!” Coulson yelled after them.

“Fuck,” Tony mumbled, pulling back slightly. His lips were swollen, slicked with spit.

“What?” Stephen panted, fingers digging into Tony’s hips.

“I don’t know if forty-five minutes is enough time,” Tony growled, yanking Stephen back down and nipping at his lips. The show had gone spectacularly well, and they were always horny after a show.

“We can always have a second round in the bus,” Loki said, stripping and flopping onto the couch. Thor sat next to him, fingers running over his brother’s pale flesh. They both watched Tony and Stephen frantically yank clothes off, tripping as they tried to pull pants off over boots.

“I love how desperate they are,” Loki said, watching happily.

“They do make a pretty pair,” Thor said, pressing a kiss against Loki’s sweaty hair. His own cock was swelling in interest as they watched their lovers, and Loki was obviously aroused.

Stephen took control of the kiss, fisting his long fingers in Tony’s hair and pulling his head back. Tony whined into the kiss, panting into Stephen’s mouth. Stephen drove him to the floor, Tony’s skin bright against the dingy blue carpet.

“Look how beautiful you look,” Stephen whispered, looking down at his husband. He ran his fingers over Tony’s pecs, through sparse chest hair and over nipples. Tony moaned, cock twitching where it was trapped under Stephen’s thighs. 

“You do have a wonderful chest,” Stephen said. “Not quite as big as Thor’s of course, but very nice.”

“It was nice of Thor to add those weights to the bus,” Tony gasped.

“So it was,” Stephen said, leaning over and sealing their lips together. He rolled his hips, slowly rubbing their dicks together. Tony nibbled on his lower lip, vaguely aware of Thor and Loki watching them. 

Stephen pulled back, smirking at the needy little noise that escaped Tony’s throat. “What should I do with you, hmm?”

“Fuck his chest,” Loki said, his hand fisted around his cock. 

“Oh, yes, that’s a good idea,” Thor said, nodding in agreement.

Stephen blew them both a kiss and moved up Tony’s body. His cock came to rest in the valley between Tony’s pecs, his balls hot and heavy against Tony’s sternum. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, moaning at the pressure on his testicles. 

Tony flexed his chest, moaning at the feel of Stephen’s hot length sliding over his skin. Stephen braced his hands on either side of Tony’s head, grinning down at him as he started thrusting against his skin. Tony panted, reaching up to grab Stephen by the thighs. He knew he would leave bruises there, but he didn’t care. Stephen’s cock and sac were so hot against his chest. 

Stephen pressed his hand over his dick, dragging his slit over Tony’s skin. He aimed for Tony’s nipples, the pert nub catching on Stephen’s head and making them both moan.

“That’s beautiful,” Thor said, wrapping his hand around Loki’s cock and stroking in time with Stephen’s thrusts. Loki moaned, letting his head fall onto his shoulder.

Stephen grinned, drawing lines of precome across Tony’s chest. Tony’s cock twitched, dribbling from the slit as his hips rocked, desperate for friction that wasn’t there.

Stephen drew his cock back and forth across Tony’s chest, moaning as Tony pressed his pecs together, tightening the gap for Stephen.

“Such a good boy,” Stephen purred, thrusting harder. Tony’s hand inched up Stephen’s thigh, moving to cup his butt. His finger slid between Stephen’s cheeks, finding a hole already slick with lube.

Tony moaned, plunging a finger into Stephen’s body. Stephen’s hips jerked at the intrusion, cock jumping across Tony’s chest.

“That’s right,” Thor growled, leaning forward, his hand still a vice around Loki’s cock. “Get him ready for you, Anthony.”

Tony whimpered at the direction, spearing a second finger into Stephen’s tight ring. Stephen moaned, his arms trembling as he braced himself above Tony.

“I want him to come on Tony’s chest and then ride him,” Loki said, thrusting into Thor’s fist.

“Yes, cover that magnificent chest,” Thor said.

Tony spread his fingers, adding a third while Stephen rutted against his chest. He crooked his middle finger, searching for that spot that would have Stephen seeing stars.

Stephen keened when Tony found it, cock pulsing and balls tightening. Tony arched his back, pressing his sternum as hard as he could against Stephen’s balls. His finger grazed Stephen’s prostate again and Stephen tumbled over the edge. 

His cock pulsed, ropes of come spattering across Tony’s chest and chin. Tony’s eyes were glued to Stephen’s slit, watching intently as his seed pushed from his cock. It was truly a beautiful sight and one that Tony never got tired of.

Tony spread his fingers apart and Stephen’s ass burned just a bit. He loved it, the pain adding to the pleasure coursing through his veins.

“God, I love you,” Stephen moaned, dropping his head and crashing their lips together.

“I know,” Tony said against his lips. “Now, ride my cock.”

Tony wrapped one hand around his cock, aiming it directly at Stephen’s hole. Stephen moaned, lowering himself down onto it. It speared him, spreading his hole as he wriggled his hips, moving lower and lower until he was seated on Tony’s cock.

“There’s a pretty sight,” Loki moaned, his dick twitching in Thor’s hand. Thor had finally unzipped his pants and freed his length, Loki’s pale fingers standing out against his red flesh.

Stephen started riding Tony, thighs shaking as he controlled the pace. He stared at Tony, loving how debauched he looked with his chest, neck, and chin covered in drying spunk. Tony dragged his hand through the mess on his chest, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean.

He snapped his hips up into Stephen’s body, groaning as his dick drove deep into that tight, hot channel. Thor and Loki stroked each other, using their precome to ease their way.

Stephen’s softening cock bounced with every hard thrust from Tony, smearing across his abs. Tony grasped it, squeezing and twisting until Stephen cried out, clamping down around Tony’s cock. 

“Yeah, ride that,” Thor panted, mouth pressed against Loki’s temple as they watched.

“I want you both to come on us,” Tony cried out, slamming as deep as he could into Stephen’s hole. “Cover me!”

“Can’t deny that request,” Loki said. Thor and Loki got to their feet, moving to stand on either side of the two men on the floor. Both started stroking their already dripping cocks, pointing them at Tony and Stephen.

Stephen clawed at Tony’s chest, blunt nails scraping over his nipples. Tony cried out, driving his hips up and shooting his load deep into Stephen’s channel. Thor moaned, twisting his cock one last time and spilling over Stephen’s chest. Loki panted, fondling his balls and aiming at Tony’s face. He loved seeing that dark goatee dripping with his white seed.

Stephen ran his fingers through the come dripping off his shoulder, smirking dazedly at Thor as he sucked it off his fingers.

Thor leaned over and grabbed his jaw, kissing him hard and chasing the taste of his own seed.

Coulson knocked loudly on the door. “Fifteen minutes! For the love of god, be dressed!”  
“We should shower,” Loki said, running his fingers through Tony’s come stained hair.

“Please,” Tony said hoarsely. Thor and Loki grabbed Stephen and help him rise, Tony’s cock sliding out of his body. He whined as some of Tony’s seed escaped the confines of his body, clenching his ass to keep it all in. 

Thor held Stephen against him, knowing that he would be weak kneed after that magnificent pounding. Loki bent over and helped Tony his feet.

Tony groaned, bending over and putting his hands on his knees.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked, tilting his head.

Tony turned, presenting them with a very red ass and back.

“I have a serious case of carpet burn.”

The other three burst out laughing, watching as Tony carefully walked to the shower. He yelped as the water hit is inflamed skin, dancing back and forth.

“Oh, stop being such a baby,” Stephen said, standing under the showerhead next to him. Thor and Loki stood on Tony’s other side, and Loki reached over to smack Tony’s ass. Tony screeched, throwing a bar of soap at Loki’s head.

****

Loki dodged, laughing delightedly and pulling Tony close for a kiss. 

“I’ll rub lotion into that pretty little ass of yours on the bus,” Loki said against his lips. 

“You better,” Tony growled, turning off the water and tenderly drying his burned ass.

“Next time don’t forget to put a blanket down,” Thor called after Tony.

“I hate all of you!” Tony yelled from the dressing room. “I’m running away with Coulson.”

“No, you’re not!” Coulson replied.

“Aw, Phil, baby!”

“Shut up and get dressed, guys. Crew wants to get the cases out of here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Thor said, getting dressed.

“Nice rug burn, Tony,” Coulson said, tossing a pair of sweatpants at him. “Don’t worry, they’re super soft.”

“See, Phil loves me,” Tony said, pulling the pants on.

“I love the paycheck you cut for me,” Phil said.

Tony laughed, and the five men walked to the tour bus.

Tony would be sleeping on his stomach for a few days.

:::

They were all exhausted. The tour had been a whirlwind of concerts and meet and greets. They only had two more shows and the stretch was over. They were all looking forward to some time off, getting back in the studio to work on their new album, giving their crew the chance to go home and be with families.

Stephen’s head rested in Tony’s lap, the bus rumbling steadily along the road. Loki lay sprawled next to Stephen, their legs tangled together and his forehead pressed against Tony’s thigh. Tony reclined against Thor, eyes half closed as he stroked Stephen’s hair. Thor held Tony loosely against him, cheek resting against the older man’s hair.

“How much time do we have until we reach the next city?” Loki asked, voice muffled against Tony’s thigh.

“Another couple of hours, at least,” Tony said, dragging his nails over Stephen’s scalp. 

Loki grunted, wriggling closer to Stephen and throwing his arm over the other man’s stomach. He closed his eyes, drifting lazily.

They had been writing new songs, but hadn’t found any inspiration in the inside of their tour bus and had moved to cuddling for a while instead. Their tour bus was outrageously appointed thanks to Tony Stark’s money; the back was taken over by what Stephen had dubbed their ‘orgy-sized’ bed, they had a nice shower and two toilets, a table with bench chairs that could be folded out into a twin sized bed, and a small keyboard and other instruments behind the driver. A weight machine was folded up behind the kitchenette.

Their trucks went on ahead of the bus, getting to the venues hours before them to get the rigging done and the stage set up. They had four tour buses total; theirs, their opener, and two crew buses that the crew rotated on.

“Do we want to do anything?” Tony asked.

“Sleep,” Stephen said, blinking at his husband blearily. Loki was a warm and solid weight against his body, the younger man breathing deeply against Stephen’s shoulder.

“A nap sounds wonderful,” Thor said. Tony nodded and the two carefully lay down; Thor spooned around Tony, his muscled arm over the older man’s waist and touching Stephen’s hip on the other side. Stephen turned to Tony, tucking his head under his husband’s chin while Loki attached himself to Stephen’s back.

Tony loved falling asleep between them all, a tangle of bodies and limbs. He felt Thor press a soft kiss against the back of his head, and let the swaying of the bus and the hum of the road lull him to sleep.

:::

The bus parked out back of the venue. Coulson knocked on the door and walked in when he didn’t hear anything. He turned the lights on low and noted the four tangled in bed. He was surprised they were all wearing clothes.

He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of the four of them before perching on the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently shook Loki’s shoulder since he was the closest to him.

“Loki,” Coulson said softly.

Loki groaned and blinked, turning his head to look at Coulson.

“What?” Loki asked, yawning into Stephen’s shoulder.

“Sound check in an hour,” Coulson said. 

Loki took a deep breath, stretching like a cat.

“Okay, thanks,” Loki said. Coulson nodded and stood up, leaving the tour bus. Loki nudged Stephen awake, half crawling over the man to shake Tony and Thor.

“Wakey, wakey, everyone,” Loki drawled. “Sound checks in an hour.”

“Don’t wanna,” Tony mumbled, half burrowing under Thor’s broad chest. Thor hugged him lightly, running his hand up and down Tony’s back.

“We have a four hour gap after sound checks,” Stephen said, checking the schedule on his phone. 

“Dinner and preshow sex?” Loki asked.

Stephen laughed, letting Loki pull him into a relatively chaste kiss.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Thor said, sitting up with Tony in his arms. Tony grumbled, draped over Thor’s lap.

“Get me coffee and we’ll talk,” Tony said. Loki rolled to his feet, walking to the kitchenette and checking the coffee maker. 

“Looks like Coulson started it when he left,” Loki said.

“God, I love that man. We should give him a raise,” Tony said, finally getting out of Thor’s embrace and shuffling to the coffee maker. He poured himself a big mug, drinking it down.

“At the rate you give him raises, he’ll be making more than the band,” Loki drawled, slinging his arm around Tony’s waist.

“To be fair, he’s earned every one of those raises,” Stephen said. 

“This is true,” Thor said, fighting a grin. “He has seen more of us than he ever wanted to.”

Tony poured coffee for Thor and got the tea going for Stephen and Loki. The four sat around the table, drinking their coffee and tea and looking for food that would deliver to the bus.

They walked the short distance to the venue, Tony and Loki grabbing their instruments while Stephen snagged his drumsticks. Thor made sure they had all their microphone’s on stage and waved to their audio engineer, Bruce Banner.

Bruce waved back from his front of house audio platform, giving Thor a thumbs up. Tony ran his fingers over the strings of his bass, a loud rift reverberating through the speakers hanging from the truss.

Tony grinned as he felt the vibration through the stage, nodding to Loki as the younger man started playing his guitar. Thor and Stephen waited, listening as Bruce fine-tuned their audio. Bruce gave them a hand signal and Stephen started tapping his foot on the bass drum pedal, the low thumping echoing through the arena. He spun his drumsticks through his fingers and brought them down on the snare, snapping out a rhythm. 

The three played together, seamlessly shifting to various songs while Thor bounced around the stage, banging his head; his long blond hair a whirlwind around his head. Bruce gave them another signal and Thor started to sing, voice rising above the instruments, but not overpowering. 

The four had played together for years, and it showed. Thor led them through pieces of songs, giving Tony a chance to work on a rift that had given in trouble in a new song, or Loki the opportunity to tune his acoustic guitar. Stephen tapped out various rhythms on his drum set, twirling the sticks between his fingers.

“Alright, guys,” Bruce called, killing their audio. “Let’s check the piano and then you’re done.”

Tony and Loki hung up their guitars and pushed the white grand piano onto the stage. 

“All yours,” Loki said, brushing his fingers across Tony’s back. Tony smiled at him and sat down, lifting the key cover and caressing the keys. Stephen rested his drumsticks across the snare, watching his husband. Thor and Loki sat on the edge of the stage, leaning against each other as Tony started to caress the keys.

Thor may have been the lead singer of The Sex Gods, but everyone went silent when Tony started to sing.

“This is the night I’ve been dreaming of forever/  
The mirror takes a look at my face.  
I’ll never step foot in that rat hole again/  
But I’ll drive to your place.”

Loki hummed the harmony and Thor put his arm around his brother’s shoulder. Stephen closed his eyes, letting Tony’s voice wrap around him.

Tony’s song drew to a close, the final ringing notes of the piano echoing through the venue. 

“That’s good, thanks guys!” Bruce said. Tony nodded and stood up, closing the key cover. Thor and Loki got to their feet, joining Stephen and Tony as they walked off stage. They walked back to the bus in an easy silence.

Tony sent Coulson a ‘thank you’ text when they saw their food waiting for them on the table. They sat and ate, chatting about nothing and simply enjoying each other’s company. Loki dropped their trash in the bin outside the bus and shut the door.

“Three hours until the show,” Tony said, stretching out across the seat, tucked against Stephen’s side. Loki sat on Thor’s lap, looping his arm around his brother’s neck and tangling his fingers in that soft gold hair. 

“I’ll be glad when this tour is over,” Thor admitted, resting his forehead against Loki’s cheek.

“It has been a long one,” Stephen agreed, dropping a kiss on Tony’s head.

“One more show after tonight and we can fly home,” Tony said. “Take a couple weeks off and then head to the studio.”

Loki hummed, taking Tony’s hand and playing with his wedding band.

“You never have to ask, Loki,” Tony said. “You and Thor are always welcome wherever we are.”

Loki kissed Tony’s knuckles, squeezing his fingers gently. “And we appreciate it.”

“The Malibu house?” Stephen asked, his free hand running up and down Thor’s shoulder.

“Yeah, too cold in New York,” Tony said. “Plus, beach.”

“And you have a studio in that house,” Thor pointed out. 

“That too,” Tony said easily. 

They sat in silence, listening to the excited chattering of fans walking by their bus to the front of the venue.

“We were going to have sex?” Thor asked.

“I’m good with some preshow cuddles, honestly,” Tony said.

“I’m good with cuddles,” Loki said. 

It was sometimes a nice reminder that they didn’t always need to have sex; they were good together no matter what.

:::

“Is everyone enjoying themselves tonight?” Thor yelled, holding up one arm. The crowd screamed, the people standing at the foot of the stage surging closer, reaching up to touch him. Thor dropped his arm and let his fingers brush the hands of the screaming fans.

“We have a few more songs for you,” Thor said, walking back to his band mates. He flung his arm around Loki’s waist, stealing a drink of his water. The crowd started chanting, calling for their favorite song.

“Sin Cave! Sin Cave!”

“You heard ‘em,” Tony said, switching guitars.

“Guess that’s what we’re doing,” Loki said, hitting the opening rift of the song, grinning as the crowd’s screaming increased.

Stephen slammed his drumsticks down against the drumheads, the rhythm bolstering Loki’s guitar solo. The screams of the crowd floated over them as Thor took the wireless mic off the stand, banging his head in time as Tony came in with the bass.

Tony and Loki stood back to back, fingers working the strings of their guitars. Stephen kept up the steady beat, lifting his sticks in the air to get the crowd to clap along.

“Let me in, let me in, let me in,” Tony and Loki started, backs pressed together. Thor bounced around the stage, letting the other three work the crowd and the lead in to the song. He turned his back to the crowd, grabbing a drink and offering Stephen a wink.

Stephen arched his eyebrow, lips quirking in a smile as picked up the tempo. Thor blew Stephen a kiss and cupped his groin, spinning back to the crowd and holding onto himself.

Their screaming increased, those closest to the stage nearly hysterical as Thor started to sing.

“I kiss your lips/  
Lay you back.  
You spread your legs/  
Pull me down.  
Our bodies touch/  
I beg you to…

“Let me in/  
Let me in/  
Let me in.  
Let me into your sin cave!”

Thor dropped his hand from groin, flashing the length of his cock to the crowd. They went wild, reaching for Thor as he strutted along the front of the stage. It had become one of Thor’s ‘things’; flash his magnificent dick at the crowd, tease them with what they couldn’t have. Plant a kiss on Tony’s lips from time to time, run his fingers over Loki’s bare back, lean across the drums and bite Stephen’s mouth; all of it led to higher sales and fans trying to get to the stage. He knew they fantasized about them. That was the point; for the audience it was a fantasy, for them, wonderful reality. 

Thor kept singing. He could feel Loki’s eyes on him and he smirked at his brother, blowing him a kiss as he pulled himself out of his pants. He kept his hand over his cock, never letting the crowd see the whole thing; only tantalizing flashes of hardening flesh.

Loki pressed harder against Tony’s back, half growling at the fans reaching to try to rip Thor’s arm away. Tony turned his head, fingers still caressing the strings of his bass.

“Thor did promise us full dick out at one of these concerts,” Tony said in Loki’s ear, making sure to silence the mic.

Loki grinned. They had a slower song up next, the crowd was still chanting along with Thor as he drew to the last bit of Sin Cave. 

“Think he could sing while getting sucked off?” Loki purred.

Tony choked, staring at Loki in surprise. “Oh man, Coulson is going to murder us.”

“Worth it,” Loki said, kissing Tony hard on the mouth. The kiss made the fans scream.

Loki grinned, letting his guitar hang from its strap around his neck. He walked forward, grabbing the mic from Thor.

“It seems we have some very…very _naughty_ fans,” Loki purred into the mic. Resounding screams met his words as he reached out to Thor, his own pale hand covering Thor’s over his dick.

“Loki, Loki, Loki,” the crowd started chanting. Loki smirked.

“Who wants to see me kneel for my brother?”

Tony was pretty sure the venue couldn’t handle the volume of screams from the fans. He met Stephen’s eyes and grinned wryly, laughing at Loki’s antics.

“Brother,” Thor said. It was getting rather difficult to hide his erection with just his hand.

“Brother,” Loki replied, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him, putting his back to the crowd. Loki hit his knees, keeping his eyes locked on Thor’s. He batted Thor’s hand away and smirked at the weeping cock before him. Thor always got at least half hard when he sang with his dick out, and the sight of his brother on his knees before him never failed to get him rock hard in a heartbeat. Knowing that they were in front of a couple thousand people and Loki was about to—

“God, Loki,” Thor said, the mic catching his raspy voice as Loki swallowed him in one go. Thor’s dick hit the back of Loki’s throat as the other man started to bob his head, curling his tongue around Thor’s head while the fans screamed for them.

They couldn’t see anything but Thor’s back; his legs were spread, head thrown back, Loki’s hands gripping the back of his thighs. Tony strolled around, not bothering to hide his erection with his guitar. He dropped a quick kiss on Thor’s shoulder and faced the crowd, picking up the strains of the next song.

Stephen started banging out the beat, eyes drawn to where Thor’s cock disappeared down Loki’s throat. They had never done anything like this before, and he couldn’t deny that he was very aroused. The thought of doing this while thousands of people watched apparently just flat did it for him. 

Tony had to play the lead in for the opening stanza four times before Thor realized he was supposed to be singing. He half glared at Tony, one hand buried in his brother’s hair as Loki went at his dick like it was his favorite ice cream. 

“Looks like we need to work on multitasking for Thor,” Tony said into the mic, winking at Thor. Thor flipped him off, throwing his head back with a moan. He started to sing the next song, fingers tangled in Loki’s hair. His voice was certainly breathier than normal, soft moans occasionally breaking through the lyrics.

****

Tony smirked, hips moving in a circle as he played his guitar, rocking his length against the smooth back of it. He was desperate for friction, and honestly wanted the show to be over. He never thought they’d actually go this far on stage, and now that they had, he couldn’t help but wonder how far they’d take it on the next tour.

Loki knew exactly what made his brother come, and he timed it perfectly with the climax of the song. With a twist of his tongue and a swallow, Thor bellowed, seed pulsing down Loki’s throat. The crowd went absolutely wild when they realized what was happening, Tony seguing into the song and finishing it for Thor with a wicked grin on his face.

Loki stood up and tucked Thor back into his pants, smirking at the thunderstruck look on his face. Thor stared at him, pupils blown wide and chest heaving.

“Why thank you, brother,” Loki purred, wiping his lips. A glob of seed glistened on his thumb and he licked it off, winking at Thor as he retrieved his guitar from the stage. He caught a glimpse of Coulson, sitting backstage with his head in his hands.

The man really deserved a raise.

Tony led the band in one of his songs while Thor recovered from his orgasm, staggering over to the little table with the water bottles and taking a drink. Stephen winked at him from his seat behind his drums, making Thor actually blush. Stephen burst out laughing, twirling his drumsticks as the song came to an end.

Thor joined Tony and Loki and the crowd went wild again. Thor could see evidence of his release on Loki’s face and he wondered if the crowd could see it. He decided he liked the thought that could, that they knew without a doubt that Loki was his.

“Well, I don’t know about all of you, but I need a drink,” Thor said, taking the shot of whiskey from Tony and downing it. Tony laughed, yanking Thor close by the hair and kissing him to resounding screams.

“One more song, then let’s get the hell out of here,” Tony said against his lips.

Thor nodded, pulling back. Loki slid up against Tony and the two kissed, Tony’s tongue chasing the taste of Thor’s release. 

Thor nodded at Stephen and the lights went out, the crowd screaming. Stephen started a steady rhythm with his bass drum pedal, smirking as the crowd started clapping along with it. Tony and Loki picked up the beat, the familiar strains of their first number one hit reverberating through the venue.

Thor started to sing and the stage lights went up, pulsing in time with Stephen’s bass drum, flashing in a rhythm. Thor leapt across the stage, the pyrotechnics lighting up the night, smoke and fire reaching into the ceiling of the venue. The place shook, dust and old confetti falling from the rafters as Bruce boosted the audio.

Loki and Tony stood back to back, fingers flying over their respective guitars. Stephen’s sticks flew over the drums, crashing against the cymbals and pushing the tempo of the song. Thor’s voice carried above it all, inciting ecstasy in the people.

He hit the last note and the lights went out again. When they came back up, the stage was empty. The crowd screamed, cheering and shouting their names, the band’s name. Tony led the way back onstage to resounding yells. The four men took up their instruments one last time and started immediately into one last song. The crowd screamed, cell phones raised up as the men sang. 

Finally, voices going rough with use, the song drew to a close. Tony and Loki hung up their guitars as Stephen stood and walked to the front of the stage. The four put their arms around each other, bowing to the crowd.

“Thank you, as always, for your ears!” Tony said into the mic. “Thank you for welcoming us to every wonderful venue and of course for buying our shit! We’re working on a new album, so keep your eyes out for that.”

“As ever, we appreciate you, we love you, we simply adore you all,” Loki said. Stephen squeezed his ass, making the younger man laugh. The four waved to the crowd and turned to walk off the stage.

Coulson sighed as they walked up to him. “You are all incorrigible.”

“Ah, Phil, you love us,” Tony said, throwing his arm around Phil’s shoulder.

Coulson sighed, rolling his eyes. “I must since I put up with all your shit. Are you going to the dressing room?”

Tony looked back at his husband and lovers. “Nah,” Tony said. “I think we’ll head straight to the bus and ride to the airport. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go home.”

Coulson nodded, twisting out from under Tony’s arm as the four continued walking.

“I think we all are,” Coulson said, giving Tony a friendly slap on the ass as the four men continued walking.

They reached the bus, waving to Nick, their driver. The man snuffed out his cigarette and climbed into the bus. Tony made sure the divider between Nick and them was up and locked; he knew Nick didn’t want to hear their post-show shenanigans.

Thor locked the door and growled, pulling Loki into a hard kiss. “You absolute fiend!”

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Loki said cheerfully, laughing against his mouth.

“I think we all enjoyed it,” Stephen said.

“Sounded like the crowd did,” Tony said, flopping across the bed with his phone. He scrolled through social media. “Thorki’ is trending, as is ‘brotherly love’ and ‘The Sex Gods.”

Stephen snorted. “Oh my god.” 

“I think we found something I like to do on stage,” Loki said, stretching out next to Tony.

“It will be interesting to see what happens with it once we’re stateside again,” Stephen said, curling up on the couch with Thor. The bus pulled away from the curb and started to meander slowly through the massive post-concert traffic jam. 

“So,” Tony said, tossing his phone aside. “Sex?”

“Of course,” Loki said, pinning him to the bed. “We are gods of it, after all.”

Tony laughed, pulling Loki down for a kiss. 

After all, they had a reputation to maintain.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love.


End file.
